


The Truth in the Dare 大冒险中的真心话

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 莱姆斯完全不知道为什么每次在詹姆、彼得和西里斯玩真心话大冒险的时候，格兰芬多们总喜欢让西里斯来跟他接吻。不过出于一些原因，他完全无法抱怨。





	The Truth in the Dare 大冒险中的真心话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth in the Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579344) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



在故意无视了一会他朋友的出现后，莱姆斯从他的书中抬起目光，看到正盘腿坐在六年级男生寝室地上的西里斯。

“Moony，”西里斯盯着他看了一会后叹着气开口，看起来非常严肃，“非常抱歉，但我恐怕又得跟你接吻了。”

莱姆斯挑起眉毛看着他。“又来？”他问西里斯，语气听起来绝对比他现在感受的要更加震惊与恼怒。

“你要知道，这就是我的大冒险啊。”西里斯马上说道，慌乱得看起来不像他似的，“这都是詹姆的错，或者可能是彼得的错，我想不起来了……随便怎么样，我不能打退堂鼓对吧？想想格兰芬多的勇气和那些……”

莱姆斯完全不意外詹姆、彼得和西里斯又开始了新一轮的真心话大冒险（他们现在玩这游戏差不多跟玩魁地奇一样频繁，尤其是在周六晚上的酒精影响下），而他一点也没有因为他的掠夺者伙伴们没有邀请他参与而感到沮丧。他们非常理解莱姆斯，他又内向又保守，如果让他玩游戏的话就是强迫他在一群人面前“表演”，那只会给他带来恐惧。

好吧，他非常高兴能安宁地躲在安静的寝室里，穿着他的针织衫，戴着他的格兰芬多围巾，边等待公共休息室里的噪音消失边看他的书。然而唯一让他参与真心话大冒险的例外情况是和西里斯接吻，在莱姆斯第一次同意跟他接吻后，他某种程度上成为了这个游戏的参与者。

不过，莱姆斯有些惊讶于格兰芬多们又派西里斯来跟他接吻。毕竟在上周的真心话大冒险中这已经发生过两次了，在上上周大概发生了三次，至于之前的几周至少每场游戏一次。莱姆斯真心觉得这群所谓的真心话大冒险之王们现在应该有点新创意。

此外，仅仅让西里斯不断重复相同的大冒险挑战一点也不符合詹姆斯和彼得平时的天马行空和奇思妙想。

“我真 _不敢相信_ 你让我来看这个，Padfoot！ _又一次_ ！”詹姆•波特咕哝着坐在寝室的地板上，他的话在莱姆斯脑中回响。他显然是被拖到房间里来“见证”大冒险的，以代替其他格兰芬多们确保西里斯真的完成了挑战。

“闭嘴，Prongs，你大概总能从这其中学到点东西吧！”西里斯嘲讽地回击他，同时对莱姆斯露出那种他惯有的狗狗眼，无声地乞求莱姆斯可以马上顺应刚刚他在詹姆面前那些逞能。

莱姆斯注意到詹姆脸红了，这让莱姆斯不禁猜测在詹姆自信而在情场游刃有余的外表下，他是否连初吻都还没有经历过；想到他大概是在为了他的“真爱之女”莉莉•伊万斯保留着初吻，莱姆斯觉得他还不算是个呆子，尽管莱姆斯对于那一天是否会到来尚还存疑。

“哦，好吧！”最后莱姆斯用力地合上他的书，不耐烦地对西里斯说。

他很确定那一瞬间他看到西里斯微微一笑。他从地板上跳起来，挤进椅子里贴着他，转过头，这样他们就能彼此面对面坐在一起了。

莱姆斯在西里斯靠近他的时候发出了一声沉重恼怒的叹息，之前每次西里斯亲他时他都会这么做。尽管说实话，让西里斯深吻自己对莱姆斯来说并不算负担。

莱姆斯曾一度觉得他讨厌接吻，因为此前他跟两位女孩亲吻的经历非常无趣，而且去年当他那个也是唯一一个女朋友在课间把他拖进扫帚橱里的时候，他得假装才能做到非常享受亲吻（这段“爱情”只持续了一个月，但莱姆斯觉得她算得上是自己的一任女友，这么做只是为了防止他的好朋友们嘲笑他缺乏情场经验）。

但是每一次西里斯在真心话大冒险中来跟他接吻时，莱姆斯发现自己得假装做到非常 _讨厌_ 亲吻，因为实际上他正暗自享受着呢。有时候西里斯吻他的方式让他感到一种前所未有的、从头到脚的奇特兴奋感，这让莱姆斯觉得接吻也不坏。然而莱姆斯并不想承认这一点，因为他不明白 _为什么_ 事情会变成这样；他不明白为什么他会对西里斯的大冒险是跟他接吻这件事感到 _如此_ 兴奋，他跟前“女友”的接吻的时候从来没这么兴奋。

莱姆斯没时间进一步胡思乱想了，因为西里斯在他假装发出另外一声恼怒的叹息之前，已经靠上来准备吻他了。这次西里斯的吻已经不像他第一次接受大冒险时那样充满迟疑。现在他们全程舌吻（都是在西里斯的坚持下），加入了一些啜吸和啃咬。

西里斯甚至在接吻的时候把一只手插进莱姆斯的发间，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的脸。

通过余光，莱姆斯可以看到詹姆正以一种打趣的表情看着他俩，不过当他发现莱姆斯在盯着他看的时候，又迅速移开视线，换上了一副无聊至极的表情。

在那一刻，这场深吻似乎会一直持续下去，但当西里斯从中抽离的时候，莱姆斯有种奇怪的感觉，觉得这个吻太短了。

“嗯，谢啦，Moony！”西里斯对他露齿一笑，就好像莱姆斯刚刚只是跟他分享了一块自己最喜欢的巧克力。

他在离开寝室前对莱姆斯眨了眨眼。詹姆很快跟上了他，仿佛刚刚看到的一切对他的精神产生了轻微的污染。

西里斯的脚步声逐渐轻下来的时候，莱姆斯感到莫名的伤心，但他无视了这种感觉，并告诉自己这很荒唐，明明他每时每刻都能见到西里斯。

他只是捡起自己的书接着阅读，不过每当他翻页时就会想起西里斯与自己相贴的唇，这让莱姆斯不禁笑了出来。

* * *

在读了一两个章节后，莱姆斯听到公共休息室里传出了各种声音，也许是大家的热情高涨使得游戏变得吵闹起来。

如果他理解得没错的话，就在刚才詹姆被要求跳一段脱衣舞。他听到一声像是詹姆跳到桌子上的声音，显然是为了吸引公共休息室里所有人的目光，然后他听见彼得和其他的男孩们借助声带和休息室里各种物品的表面即兴演奏了一段音乐，与此同时西里斯又是嘘声又是口哨，怂恿他做得更过火点。

莱姆斯独自耸了耸肩。他已经看过一次詹姆在大庭广众之下脱光衣服了，那次他们都喝醉了，并且事后被粗暴地赶出了猪头酒吧，所以他能想象现在公共休息室里是怎样一幅景象，不过他本人完全不想再亲身体验一次了。他尝试着忽略那些萦绕在脑中迫切地问“自己假如在休息室里脱光光的是 _西里斯_ ，自己是否会有相同的感受”的想法。

“脱啊，詹姆！”他听见西里斯笑着喊，一些女生则发出兴奋的尖叫。

“拜托，伊万斯！”他听见西里斯大喊，“你真的 _对此_ 毫无兴趣吗？！”

“去你的，布莱克！”他听见莉莉从房间的另一头对西里斯怒吼。

莱姆斯确信莉莉对詹姆和西里斯究竟在真心话大冒险里干嘛一点也不感兴趣，她很有可能跟她的朋友们躲在一个角落里，努力避开掠夺者们。

* * *

在那之后，嘈杂声渐渐小了下去。二十分钟后，当清楚地听见楼梯上西里斯的脚步声时，莱姆斯感到有一点意外。他也意外于期待给他带来的贯穿全身的兴奋感。 

“ _Moony_ ……”寝室的门突然打开的时候，西里斯说。他又换回了恳求的神情，莱姆斯想知道他为什么永远都拒绝不了狗狗眼。

“他们 _又_ 让你做那个大冒险了？”莱姆斯问题，这次也尝试让自己听起来像是被冒犯到了。 

“我恐怕是的，”西里斯告诉他，听起来有点厌烦，但看起来又像是在努力不让自己笑出来，莱姆斯不知道为什么，当他发现西里斯并不恼于今晚还要再吻他一次的时候，自己有一丝奇怪的愉悦感闪过。

这次跟着西里斯进寝室的是詹姆，他头上刚系了领带，他的衬衫在“脱衣舞”后还没扣好扣子，暴露出大片皮肤，并且（让莱姆斯非常吃惊的是），莉莉•伊万斯出现在了房间里。她看起来漫不经心地在寝室里逛了一会，几秒后她突然停了下来，看起来有些厌恶，好像突然意识到自己不知怎的就被詹姆和西里斯说服，来当另一个莱姆斯和西里斯接吻的“见证者”。

“我在这 _干嘛_ 呢？”她问，更像是在对她自己说话，“我甚至都没在玩真心话大冒险！”

“一定是詹姆的魅力和他强大的吸引力，”西里斯笑着对她说，“他肯定掌握了让漂亮女孩儿跟他一起回寝室的诀窍！”

“闭嘴吧，布莱克！”莉莉翻了个白眼，又一次对他怒吼，不过她并没有离开。实际上，莱姆斯没法不注意到她小心翼翼在詹姆身上掠过的目光，在她红着脸迅速转过头去之前，她还饶有兴趣地上下打量了一番。

好吧，这可是个新消息。和平日里詹姆在她的朋友面前约她出去时，她露出反感的表情相比，这绝对是个改变。莱姆斯觉得他接下来肯定会跟谁讨论一下这个新进展，不过他不认为这个人会是詹姆，要是他知道了任何关于莉莉对他有兴趣的迹象，他的自大还不得冲破霍格沃茨的围墙。如果西里斯这次的大冒险不是跟他热吻的话，也许他会跟西里斯聊这个。

所以，Moony，你准备好了吗？”西里斯问他，打断了他的思绪。

詹姆只是窃笑起来，好像西里斯无意之间讲了什么好笑的笑话，但在发现莱姆斯正盯着他时，他很快就安静下来并跟莉莉一起坐在地板上。

“什么？”莱姆斯问道，感觉很疑惑，他暂时因为莉莉每次看詹姆的眼神而从真心话大冒险中分了心。

“接吻呀。”西里斯解释道，莱姆斯怀疑刚刚在他脸上一闪而过的红是否只是自己的想象，而实际上他已经开始对此不耐烦了。“毕竟，我们不能让格兰芬多名声扫地，对吧？”

莱姆斯很想问问为什么格兰芬多会因为拒绝接吻而名声扫地，但他有一种感觉，在他问了那样的问题后，这个吻就会延迟或者被取消，然后他会突然发现自己也没那么渴望跟西里斯接吻。

“好吧。”莱姆斯一如既往地对西里斯装出恼怒的表情。

莱姆斯知道西里斯肯定喝了太多火焰威士忌，因为这一次在他的舌头伸到莱姆斯的嘴里之前，他几乎毫无征兆地爬上了莱姆斯的膝头。

莱姆斯迅速思考了一下他是否应该惊讶地退缩，但他没有，他以相同的热情回应了他，他甚至把胳膊环在西里斯的腰上，把他拉得更近，就好像他刚刚还不够近似的。

他向西里斯后面看去，撞见詹姆给他们的一个欣喜的笑容，那个笑容看起来很奇怪，因为它像是西里斯和莱姆斯刚刚实行了什么精心制定的恶作剧，而他正让他们明白自己对此非常自豪。莱姆斯不确定为什么詹姆现在会对他们露出这样的笑容。

至于莉莉这边，本来她还看着坐在莱姆斯膝头如痴如醉地吻着的西里斯，现在她的目光转移到了脱掉衣服的詹姆身上，后者觉得他已经醉得不再需要衣服了，同时喃喃着要把自己的身体留给真爱。几秒钟后，莱姆斯听见莉莉问自己：“ _为什么_ 我的生活会变成现在这样？”

“你最好习惯这个，伊万斯。”跟莱姆斯分开后，西里斯神秘兮兮地对她说。然而这次，他在爬下莱姆斯的膝头时又给了他一个匆匆的吻，这个吻比之前的所有吻都要更轻柔、更深情。莱姆斯不知道为什么自己这么在意这个想法。

尽管依旧醉着，詹姆还是成功在跌撞出寝室之前对他们俩翻了个白眼。甚至莉莉也在走出房间之前叫他们“一对傻瓜”，但莱姆斯不确定为什么她会这么称呼他们。

“再次谢谢你啦，Moony！”在跟着詹姆和莉莉离开房间下楼之前，西里斯对他眨了眨眼。

* * *

莱姆斯匆匆换上自己的睡衣，更像是在给自己找点其他事做，因为他觉得现在自己不能对那个吻想太多；不能对每次西里斯与他分开的时候感到失望；不能在西里斯每次回公共休息室继续参加真心话大冒险时想念他。

他必须提醒自己西里斯可能很讨厌吻他。毕竟，这只是一个大冒险，不是吗？大冒险就是要让别人做一些让他们不舒服的事，做一些他们通常不会在游戏外做的事，不是吗？况且，西里斯从来不在其他时间吻他；他只在接受大冒险挑战的时候才吻他。

莱姆斯一点也不喜欢这个认为西里斯讨厌吻他的（但很有道理的）想法。他把这种消极的想法推给“狼人问题”，或者，更准确点说，一些对于一旦人们发现他的秘密后就不会再想靠近他的认识和恐惧。想到他最好的朋友之一不愿意触碰他让他感到伤心又痛苦。然而他脑中的一个声音告诉他这比前者还要糟；比起他是一个狼人他更害怕西里斯不愿意吻他。

莱姆斯没能花更多时间去想西里斯，因为不到十分钟后，寝室的门又一次被撞开，西里斯就站在门口。

“Moony！”他高声呼喊着，不管怎么看，那双对他睁大的眼睛里都写着纯洁无辜和出乎意料，“你一定 _猜不到_ 他们这次给了我什么大冒险挑战！”

“我觉得我可能猜到了。”莱姆斯嘲讽地翻了个白眼，尽管一瞬间那种奇怪的、贯穿全身的兴奋感又回来了。

这次，彼得作为见证人跟着西里斯走进了房间。

“那就快开始吧。”在西里斯告诉彼得要坐在哪，还有等会该怎么向大家证实他完成了挑战的时候，莱姆斯催促道，试着让自己听起来还保持着理智。

听到他这么说后，西里斯回到了莱姆斯的膝头，显然在经历过上一次后，他认为这个位置比起坐在莱姆斯身边能更好地完成大冒险，接着他们开始了新一轮的亲吻，彼得发出了一声惊讶的尖叫，不过他很快捂上了嘴。

西里斯似乎把莱姆斯变薄的衣物看作一种暗示，示意他这一次大冒险要做得比之前更露骨，因为他把手伸到莱姆斯睡衣底下，在他光裸的身体上摸来摸去，他甚至吻了莱姆斯的颈部皮肤。

“这是什么新添的大冒险要求吗？”当西里斯顺着他的下颌轮廓吻下去，又吻在他耳朵下面的时，莱姆斯问西里斯，呼吸反常急促。

“呃……对……是有那些要求。”西里斯回答，听起来跟他一样呼吸急促，这让莱姆斯很惊讶。

莱姆斯试着集中注意力说话，但烦人的是，在西里斯的亲吻和触摸中他很难做到。又一次他想知道为什么会变成这样，在这种情况下他很难做到每次和前女友接吻时那样想着书和变形术论文。

他发现自己很难忽视楼下休息室里传来詹姆醉醺醺的大叫“就承认吧，你们这对傻瓜！”，尽管莱姆斯不知道詹姆想表达什么，或者首先詹姆到底是不是在朝西里斯和他叫喊。

在西里斯爬下自己的膝头回休息室继续游戏之前，莱姆斯成功捕捉到彼得脸上一个欣喜的笑容。

莱姆斯想在疑惑中尖叫。他就是不懂为什么那些跟西里斯的吻比之前任何一个吻都要棒；为什么他想一次又一次地吻他，尤其从三年级开始他就得忍受那些源源不断的问题，几乎每个男孩都会问他想带哪个 _女孩_ 去霍格莫德，他想带哪个 _女孩_ 去圣诞派对，在那么多扫帚橱和废旧教室之间他想跟哪个 _女孩_ 接吻，在霍格沃茨毕业后他最想娶哪个 _女孩_ ，他想跟哪个 _女孩_ 共度一生，毕竟这就是 _过去_ 霍格沃兹里的巫师们怎么做的；他们都这么做。至于有谁更喜欢亲吻自己最好的男性朋友，好像从未听说过；这种事大概 _从未_ 发生过，因此莱姆斯觉得他找不到例子可以参考。

在今晚的刺激中，莱姆斯突然感到心力交瘁，他躺上床盖好被子，希望詹姆和西里斯可以放低音量，因为他一点也不想听到跟真心话大冒险有关的声音了。

* * *

就在他徘徊在睡着的边缘时，他突然听到了这辈子他听到过最奇妙的事……

“什么？跟Moony接吻？又来？”他听见西里斯对公共休息室里的其他人说。

“别啊，西里斯！”他听见詹姆呻吟。

“好吧，如果你们都强求的话！”西里斯继续说。

“没有人强求，西里斯！”彼得叹气，“ _从来_ 没有人强求你去跟Moony接吻，除了你……”

“毕竟，大冒险就是要去完成挑战嘛！”西里斯打断彼得。

“即使这样 _也算_ 大冒险吗，如果你挑战 _你自己_ 的话？”詹姆问他。

“对啊，如果 _每一次_ 玩这个游戏你都挑战自己去跟Moony接吻的话，那还算大冒险吗？”彼得附和着，他听起来跟詹姆一样恼火。

“拜托，Pads，他会开始怀疑的！”詹姆斯坚持着，听起来他放低了自己的声音。

莱姆斯盯着寝室的天花板，瞪大了眼睛。西里斯挑战 _他自己_ 来跟他接吻。每一次都是。他不是被别人强求的。他不讨厌这个。如果他讨厌这个，那么他就不会一次又一次地挑战自己来跟莱姆斯接吻了……

好吧，这可是个新消息。这真令人意外。这很有意思。 _非常_ 有意思……

“我不想再跟你一起去了！”詹姆叫道。

“我也不去了！”彼得附和。而且，听起来一些女孩也加入了游戏，莱姆斯可以理解为什么彼得犹豫着不想离开房间。

担心西里斯强加给自己的大冒险会因为没有人见证而被取消，莱姆斯感到一阵始料未及的焦躁，但紧接着他听到脚步声在楼梯上响起，他承认他从未感到那么如释重任过。那种奇怪的、贯穿全身的兴奋感又回来了，他止不住笑了起来。

“Moony！”西里斯走进寝室的时候上气不接下气地喊，但当他看见莱姆斯已经钻进被窝里的时候降低了音量。“你不会 _相信_ 那些混蛋 _又_ 给了我什么大冒险……”接着他轻声说。

“我累了，西里斯。”莱姆斯喃喃，打了个哈欠。不知为何，他觉得无论西里斯在玩什么游戏他都得参与下去。

“噢，好吧，行吧，”西里斯回答，莱姆斯很肯定他脸上闪过一丝失望，“抱歉，那我就……”

“我的意思是，”莱姆斯马上打断了他，深怕西里斯真的会不吻他就离开，“我累了，如果出于大冒险你必须吻我的话，那就得到床上来，因为我不想起来。”他解释，在无意间听到公共休息室里的对话后他更大胆了一些。

他对西里斯会不会答应将信将疑，但是……

“噢，好的！”西里斯激动地随口答应了，就好像莱姆斯只是建议他们一起坐在床上讨论掠夺者们下一次的冒险计划。

在莱姆斯想到西里斯平时是有多么无所畏惧之前，西里斯已经爬上了床。他爬到莱姆斯的两腿之间，几乎压在他身上，显然莱姆斯对这么亲密的位置一点也不紧张。莱姆斯猜他以前可能想过更亲密的。

他们彼此犹豫地对视了几秒，马上又吻在一起了，此刻，莱姆斯的脑中只剩下西里斯。

“ _什么_ ？跟 _伊万斯_ 接吻？”莱姆斯听到詹姆在休息室里叫喊，显然他也使了跟西里斯一样的伎俩。莱姆斯觉得詹姆真该好好练习一下他的表演技能，因为他“纯属偶然”的大冒险听起来太假了。

“想都别想，波特，你这个混蛋！”他听见莉莉没好气地回他，莱姆斯觉得詹姆今晚绝对没希望跟她接吻了。

听到这对话莱姆斯禁不住停下亲吻笑了出来。西里斯皱着眉疑惑地看着他，他似乎没有听到詹姆和莉莉争论，莱姆斯不禁猜想他是不是太沉迷于亲吻而无视了一切。这样的想法竟使得莱姆斯沾沾自喜。

莱姆斯决定不想那么多，因为现在他一点也不想思考现实，他只想跟西里斯•布莱克接吻；如果这是唯一能跟西里斯接吻的契机，那么他一定不会让西里斯落下任何一场真心话大冒险……

莱姆斯把西里斯拉得更近了些，他们的嘴唇几乎就没分开过，所以他们现在正在 _拥吻_ 。那些吻慢了下来，但他们的热情丝毫不减。西里斯压在他身上吻他的感觉真实又令人激动，莱姆斯决定他要就这么睡过去，跟西里斯一起在床上，让他用吻把自己哄到睡着为止……

“好吧，佩迪格鲁，到这来，你这大蠢货！”

突然，西里斯停止了亲吻莱姆斯，他猛然抬起头，聚精会神地听着。

“马琳刚刚同意在大冒险中跟彼得接吻了！”西里斯露出一个诡异的笑容，兴奋地说，“我得去看看这个！”

他从莱姆斯的四肢中挣脱出来，看起来极度想回休息室，莱姆斯感到一丝的绝望蔓延上来，不只是因为他担心接吻会就此了解，也因为想到西里斯还是很在意真心话大冒险，并没有集中注意力。

“西-西里斯！”就在西里斯离开房间的时候，莱姆斯急切地喊道。西里斯的手停留在门把上，他转过身盯着莱姆斯，“我……我挑战你不回去参加游戏，跟我待在一起。”

“你是说，放弃游戏？”西里斯迟疑地问，莱姆斯突然觉得很罪恶。他不想做那个妨碍西里斯找乐子的人（过去西里斯 _已经_ 好几次为此控诉他了），但比起真心话大冒险，让西里斯留在寝室陪他的想法突然占了上风。

西里斯看起来很抓狂。他看看莱姆斯又看看门，先是专注地听着彼得和马琳的交流，又看回莱姆斯，他的目光似乎在他身上停留得更久些。

“哦，好吧，Moony，”他最后叹了口气，“毕竟，大冒险就是冒险，对吧？”他眨眨眼睛。

“大冒险就是冒险，”莱姆斯重复，好像西里斯只是在两个挑战中选出了更合理，更有逻辑的那一个。

当西里斯爬回莱姆斯的床时，他的唇又贴上了莱姆斯的唇，他低语，“为了跟你接吻我愿意做一切，Moony。”在莱姆斯看来，他们两个人好像在分享一个亲近的秘密，莱姆斯不禁觉得大概，至少，他们最终在大冒险中听见了 _真心话_ 。


End file.
